Any business that accepts cash as a form of payment may be subject to several dangers and delays. Even though many businesses accept cash payments from its customers, very few businesses operate with cash outside of that context. Although changes to currency have made it easier for businesses to decipher between genuine and fraudulent banknotes, the increases in technology have improved the capabilities of bad actors fraudulently re-producing banknotes.